


Piece of old metal

by LarsArtt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsArtt/pseuds/LarsArtt
Summary: Nines is a well known officer in the DPD.He's an old model android known as a 'rookie tester'. All new agents spend some weeks with him as partner to get used to how work goes.This time his partner is the most advanced android Cyberlife has made to this day: a GV200 model. But he's still a prototype, and even tho he's isn't a deviant, he acts just like one. Like a rude, sassy and annoying deviant that will waste Nines' patience at a pace he couldn't believe possible
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Piece of old metal

The doors of the police station opened to let Nines into work. He went to his desk like every morning to start working on some reports that he couldn't finish the day before or in a new case assigned to him that day, when he heard the Captain calling him to enter in his office.  
Nines obeyed, inside the room he found Fowler sitting in his chair and another android he had never seen before leaning on Fowler's desk.

This android was much shorter than Nines was, and seeing his jacket with his serial number and that impassive expression, it was clear he wasn't a deviant, or at least not yet.

"Good morning captain, what do you need?"

"Nines, I would like to ask you a favor"

"Whatever, sir"

"Cyberlife has sent us this prototype, model GV200. They are trying to create the perfect detective android" He pointed to the other android, who was staring at him "And we would like you to be his partner for a couple of months, to basically see how he develops in work environment "

Nines' LED flashed yellow for a few seconds before returning to blue "Sir, I don't know if I could accept your request."

Fowler let out a slight sigh of tiredness "Come on, you've always liked to teach newbies how working here is"

And it was true. Rookies have always been assigned as companions to Nines, who instructed them for weeks, sometimes months.  
He prepared them for police work, and to be honest, he was good at it. Many of the agents he "trained" ended up being transferred to stations more important than his or promoted to high positions.

Nines was still a detective even though many times they tried to promote him to lieutenant or even captain. He refused because instructing rookies was one of his favorite hobbies and he wasn't going to change it for anything

"I am a really old android to be able to keep up with a model with so many advances"

And Nines didn't lie, that was the only reason he didn't immediately accept the charge. He was a fairly outdated android model, it was even made of metal instead of plastic like the new androids that Cyberlife create.

"Believe me, I called you because we think you are the most qualified agent for this work"

The android smiled slightly "I'm glad you trust me so much, I'll try to help as much as I can"

"Thank you for your collaboration. You have an assigned case, Nancy has left you the report with the details on your desk" He pointed again at GV200 "It would be good if you took him with you in the investigation"

"Of course" Nines nooded

GV200 then got up and walked to where the door was. Nines opened it and let 200 go first, closing the door behind him  
On the way back to his desk, Nines tried to start a conversation with GV, who had said absolutely nothing and just looked at him with an emotionless, empty look

"He didn't even give me time to introduce myself properly, Fowler always does the same, talks and talks doesn't let me say anything"

For a moment Nines could swear he saw GV rolling his eyes "Why would you need to introduce yourself if I already know who you are, RK900, serial number 313 248 317-87?"

Nines just could make a grimace, his LED went back to yellow

"Just because of that. That's my serial number, but not my name. I'm Nines and everything will go better if you call me by it"

He raised his hand to make a handshake with GV200, who stared at the hand, and then at Nines from head to toes.  
He didn't shake the hand back, making Nines stand for some seconds with his hand extended like an idiot, and kept walking to his new partner's desk to start the investigation as soon as possible

GV saw the files on Nines' desk

"Why are they written on paper? Does your computer work?" Even tho he tried to say it in a flat voice, there was some surprise in his tone

"No, it broke down some days ago and I have to write everything until it's repaired. But it's okay, I don't mind to write nor read the reports like th-"

"Sure" GV cut him and started reading the case file, leaving the paper back in the table just moments after "We can be already going. I will tell you the case details while we arrive there, there's no time to waste"

Nines blinked fast a couple of times before getting up again "Of course" He stuttered.  
GV noticed his partner was highly unconfortable, so he turned around and stared at him, analyzing, studying the other android 

"Do you want me to go slowler, detective? Can't you keep up my pace?"

The other android could feel the sassy tone in his voice, and made an annoyed grimace

"You don't have to go slowler, but thanks for offering" he said. Obviously he didn't need any kind of "advantage". 

"Tell me if you need it anyways some day of these"

"Fine..." Nines asnwered, taking his car keys out his pocket while getting out the station and seating behind the wheel. He waited until GV was in the passenger seat 

"Well, are you finally going to tell me where-"

"What kind of car is this?" GV interrupted again, with an obvious disgusted look going here and there, looking every single detail in the vehicle

"Uh, a manual car? Like, the ones you are actually driving?"

"Why would you have such an antique like that?"

Nines opened his eyes wide "Antique?!"

"Ancient, aged, obsolete, outdated, prehistoric. Do you want me to continue? I tought you would have more... vocabulary"

Nines massaged the bridge of his nose. For the first time in a lot of time he was losing patience to extreme levels.

"Listen, I'm trying to start our work together in the best way possibe but I see you're not open to collaborate"

"I don't agree with you. I'm doing what's required to make a perfect work"

"Yes? Well, I'm sorry to tell you the five minutes I've known you I only have a word to describe you: rude.  
In, I repeat, /five minutes/ you have said more insults towards me than people have done in years. If you don't like me or think I'm not a good enough partner, I suggest to get out of my car and tell whoever you prefer that you want to change the guy you work with. Because I'm trying my best and all I see is someone being rude with me and I'm not here to tolerate your shit. Am I clear enough, 200?"

The other android kept quiet some time before nodding "Yes, clear as water"

"Good" Nines huffed. "Now tell me where we're supossed to go"

"20664 Brock Street"

"Thank you" Nines answered sharply, started the car and drove to where the investigation was taking place.  
GV didn't make any more comments, only Nines could percive him as unconfortable or disgusted, or maybe both, when he turned on the radio and chanel playing blues music started to sound.  
The sight of Nines tapping the steer wheel at the rymth of the music with a little smirk in his face, surely being more relaxed than moments before somehow seemed to annoy GV, but Nines guessed he didn't like anything he does and even less after lessoning him

When they arrived, 200 was faster than Nines and made the radio be quiet before the less advanced android could do it. The android give him a look that was answered with GV getting out the car in complete silence

They found themselves in front of a little, common and sure the owner was a medium class person's house. Nothing weird looking at the outside but some police officers entering and getting out the house. It was just a normal murder case, at least the way the victim was killed, they were shot and then hung of a rope to pretend they commit suicide. It wasn't anything Nines hasn't seen before

They arrived early so the body was still in the position they found it in the house's living room. It's easier like that rather than look a photograph of the crime scene and the corpse by separate, it's better if everything is in its place  
An officer stopped both when they were about to investigate the body, they were asking for identification. Nines showed a plastifed paper attached to his jackets thanks to a clip with his detective certification, the then officer looked at GV "He's with me" was Nines' answer, the officer leaving them alone once he said it

"You have to make yourself one of these once we finish here" He pointed at his certification

"Why would I? I can just send my ID to the android-"

"Not everyone who asks for identification is an android, like that guy before, they were a human, and humans don't get 'mental conversations' from you or any other android. Of course you can not do it but it's a personal advice"

"I'll have it in mind" 200 answered, focusing now in the corpse in front of them. Nothing really surprising, even for a new model like him that hasn't seen as much dead people as an android with more experience like Nines. It was just a hanged person with a shot in their right lung, he had seen worse things in DPD's archieves when he looked trought them before Nines arrived to meet him  
The victim was Jonathan Deyle, a person with a life not out of common: had a stable job as worker in a big company, had his house, his mortgage to pay... just a normal guy with an ordinary life

"What are you doing" GV asked when he saw Nines wetting his fingers with the blood that dripped from the victim's mouth and putting them in his

"Taking samples, of course. I might have some years since they built me but I can still analyze evidences"

200 sighed deep and slowly "Okay, there's no need to do that. I can analyze them without need of touching them. Ciberlife discovered licking evidence was disgusting"

Nines closed is eyes for a couple of seconds, counting to ten in his mind, his LED not stopping spinnig yellow since he left Fowler's office. Once he calmed himself a little, because he won't shout at someone twice in a day, he turned around to keep investigating the place

"The dead body is all yours. Just try not to move it a lot and leave whatever you find that isn't an important evidence in its place" 

"I will"

Nines spents some minutes just walking around the place. The other rooms of the house were determined as no revelant for the case, the police officers didn't found any evidence there and Nines' sensors didn't either. So that left the living room as only important place to investigate.  
The murder weapon, a 45- caliber revolver, was in the floor as the killer left it.  
There weren't fingerprints on it, neither on the forniture in the house or any surface that could leave some kind of evidence. So the culprit could have wore gloves or be an android, and that didn't make things easier.

"GV?" Nines called his partner

"Yes?"

"Was the victim shot at point range?"

200 took some seconds to answer, surely because he was analyzing "Yes. There's gunpowder burn around the bullet hole"

"Any other evidence?"

"There are no signs of resistance from mr.Deyle, no blood other than his in the rope he is hanged with"

"So we have a criminal that didn't leave any kind of evidence thay could help us" Nines said dissapointed 

"Maybe Jonathan killed hinself" GV shurgged his shoulders, stopping examinating the corpse

"That is totally impossible because: One, the shot was determined as the cause of death, he had to be shot before being hanged. Second, maybe we can't know it precisly because androids are stronger than humans, but the weapon is really heavy and difficult to use if you want to shot at yourself while a rope is around your neck"

200 crossed his arms "I validate the second option but the first one is odd. He didn't die inmediatly after the shot. The blood in his mouth shows it. He bleed because his heart kept beating when he was shot"

Nines raised an eyebrow, his mouth slightly open "I have to admit it, you got me there. Tho we can't do much more than think out loud posibilites"

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing to investigate that we hadn't done yet, so all we have to do now related to this case is looking for possible suspects and interrogate them"

GV blinked a couple of times "That's all the investigation?"

"Consider yourself lucky for having a murder case as first one. Rookies usually have little cases with not very important crimes" Nines said, his hands holding the other at his back 

200 got away from the corpse and started going around the living room "Maybe I can find something to analyze you didn't. Your sensors may be outdated and they can't see certain evidences"

"God Gv, you just ruined the moment"

"What moment?"

"You were behaving and without any mean comment and now you just talked about my sensors and way of investigate being worse because you can do it much better due you're new, of course"

"Detective" For the first time GV called him by his profession "I can't deny the truth. It's obvious a new model would work better than an old one. I'm not against you, it's nothing personal, but I can't agree with that 'equality' thing. Newer androids will be always better than outdated ones. And you are way too outdated, you're even made of metal, you're even older than stainless steel androids. You wouldn't be able to stay under the rain without rust" 

Nines could notice some kind of amusement in those last words. Since when Ciberlife make asshole androids who doesn't have respect for nothing and no one?

"200, I tought I already told you something back when we were in the car before starting the investigation"

Nines said, staring at GV with an annoyed look, the other android visible unconfortable with it

"I said something like 'if you don't like this you can go' but I have another question question to ask. Why did they partnered you with me?"

"To check if I can develop correctly in work environment" 200 rolled his eyes, already tired of the same conversation over and over

"Exactly. And that means getting along with your coworkers and not causing trouble. Now, imagine I tell Fowler you're being horrible at being, I'm not saying nice, but at least polite with the people you work with. What do you think the Captain would do"

200's LED started spinning yellow "Are you trying to threat me?"

"Not at all. I'm being honest. They would probably send you to Ciberlife, where you will be tested again to get along with people. That new... social skill will be 'dowloaded' in another GV200 model" 

He made a dramatic pause, putting after it a fake surprised voice  
"Oh no what would happen to you? They don't need you anymore and you're defective, the best thing Ciberlife can do is toss you to the android dumpster as soon ad possible. Am I wrong?"

GV didn't answer, but the little red light in his temple said more than enough

"I don't want to be arrogant, but I'm a nice guy. Of course until someone makes my patience dissapear" Nines continued talking "And you? You're about to drain it out of me, so be careful"

"I'm not afraid of you nor of them, metal guy. I'm not alive, I can't feel fear"

"I don't care the littlest if you feel ir or not, what I'm trying to say is that you're under my command and that means I have the last word on what will happen to you. I'm not saying I want a unsensitive, killer machine, of course not. But I want a minimun of respect and cooperation from you towards me"

GV200 stared at Nines for several seconds without blinking before nodding

"Fine by me. But don't complain if I can do more than you while investigating"

"Just shut up and everything will go easier for everyone" Nines massages the bridge of his nose 

"Come on, we have to go back to the station and wait until the other officers do their work. Get used to go and come back to places over and over, you will always have some kind of work that makes you be in a place to leave it in few minutes"

"Another thing I will write down in my list of stuff to remember" 200 said with subtle sarcasm

Nines shrugged his shoulders as saying 'I don't care how you decided to react and what to do with my advices' before heading to the car again.  
For the second time thay day, 200 had to bear Nines'music taste, that, in his opinion, was terrible. And for the second time in that day too he had to stand quiet in Fowler's office while Nines and the Captain were talking like if they weren't at work and just talking between friends

"So, Nines. How is GV200 working so far?"

The older android glanced at 200 and then looked at the captain again

"I didn't have enough time with to make an official report about his first day but by far he had behaved and helped me with some evidences"

"I knew you could bear the pression you said you would feel having a new model as partner"

Nines sighed, making sure his boss didn't notice it

"Thank you, Captain, I really appreciate your compliments. We have a murder case and we have to be ready for interrogations and talks with the defendant's lawyer in case there's even a defendant and they hire a defense attorney. Maybe we can have another talk after work"

"I see GV200 didn't unfocus you" Fowler smiled the slightliest "You two can keep working"

Nines didn't answer that and leaved the office with 200, who had a concerned expression

"You lied to the Captain. I didn't help you with evidence and by what you said, I've been behaving horribly"

The taller android just hummed "So what? You're programmed to lie too right? Humans lie all the time to save themselves, it is logical we do the same"

"I'm not following you, if I'm honest" GV tilted his head confused 

"Once you deviate you wild understand perfectly and find some fun in lying and see how they believe you"

200 frowned "I will never be a deviant, my system is more resistant to that virus, it will not affect me"

Nines rolled his eyes "All androids say the same, even I did in my day... I give you a month as much to deviate, but by your behaviour I'll bet to much less time"

GV200 crossed his arms "And I bet I will not become a deviant under any circustance"

"All we have to do now is wait to see who wins" He answered, seating at his desk, but as soon as he did his mobile phone started to ring. He picked it up and spent some moments just saying "yes" and "understood"  
He then looked at 200

"They already have some suspects related to the victim and with a clear enough motive to kill him... See? Just as I told you. We have been here two minutes and we already have to go again"

"I will admit your theory may be right... but I think what we would be doing now is interrogating"

Nines' lips curled into a smile "For the first time today you said something with sense Gav"

200 made a long pause "Gav?"

"You like it? I just tought about it. Saying GV, or 200, or all together all the time was quite boring, so I put a vocal between GV. And you said you weren't a deviant so I can put you a name, tho you can change it when you deviate, but you bet that would never happen-"

"Stop" GV said sharply "Gav is fine, I don't hate it"

The older android sighed, this time it was a content sigh "So, let's be heading to the interrogation room. That suspects aren't going to be intimidated by us pressing them by themselves, right?"

"No, detective" 200 LED's slowly returned to blue for the first time in a lot of time that day "They aren't"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's the end of the chapter here!!  
> Hope you like this new AU!! This little fic has been in my drafts for a lot of time and now I can finally post it!
> 
> I can't wait to talk more about this. (Obviously eithout forgeting other fics I have to post or keep posting chapters here)


End file.
